Chilling fire, burning ice
by kitty of silver
Summary: Don't know why its title is that, but it sounds cool. Can't really explain this, so just read and review please.
1. Beginning Of Terror

_The girl screamed. Of course, she screamed. The tall, pale man was standing menacingly over her. In his skinny hand, he held a long kitchen knife. She screamed again as he raised the blade and brought it down with the force of a metal ball. Blood spattered everywhere._

The girls had to cover their eyes, but Sora and Riku watched in fascination. "Wow," the brunette boy breathed. "Wow is right." Kairi glared at them. "How did you ever convince us to come see this movie?" Sora shrugged. Rosalita buried her face into Riku's shoulder. Grinning, he put his arm around her shoulders. Only then did he realize just how scared she was. She was shaking like a leaf. "Rose, you can't really be that scared." She nodded and looked up at him, her violet eyes filled with tears. He smiled at her and pushed some silver hair over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the thing that go bump in the night." She smiled and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "Mean it?" He grinned, aquamarine eyes shining. "Of course. So long as you're mine, I'll be here to protect you."

_________________________________________________________________

After the movie, the four of them went for ice cream. As they ate, Sora's cell rang. "Hello?" He talked with whoever it was and hung up. "I hope you guys don't mind, but Roxas and Axel are gonna' join us." Kairi groaned. "Not those two. They'll be making eyes at each other all day. I'm getting sick just thinking about it." Rosalita looked around the table. "Roxas and who?" Sora blinked, and then laughed. "Sorry, you haven't met him yet. Axel is a, uh... friend, of Roxas." She caught the sarcasm and asked, "Okay, what am I missing?" Kairi hid her grin and Sora looked away. Riku leaned over and whispered, "Roxas and Axel are _best_ friends. They spend every night together." Rosalita felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she realized what he meant. "Oh... that's, uh, interesting." She couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face. They all started laughing. By the time Roxas and Axel got there, the four of them were gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

Roxas sat on Sora's side, and Axel sat beside Rosalita. He had bright red hair and vivid green eyes. He wore jeans and a T-shirt, but he was the kind of person who could wear a burlap sack and still look good. Rosalita noticed Kairi was glancing at him occasionally. Not that she was one to talk. She was totally aware of him sitting beside her, how close he was. Rosalita could hear him breathing, he was so close. It could have been her imagination, but Axel's leg kept brushing hers. _No, I'm with Riku. I love Riku, not Axel, never Axel._ Even as she told herself that, Rosalita knew it was a lie. She had just met him, and she was already falling for him.

_________________________________________________________________

"Rose, you okay?" She looked up, eyes wide. "What?" Riku shook his head. "Never mind." Rosalita shrugged and turned back to her project. It was Monday, Woodshop 1, and she was determined to make a good bench. Riku smirked as she concentrated. When a strand of brown hair fell in her face, she angrily pushed it behind her shoulder. Riku put a scale on top of the bench. "Looks even." She nodded once and blew dust and wood shavings off the table. Riku coughed and waved dust out of his face. "Careful where you're blowing that stuff." "Sorry." He chuckled as she grinned at him. That's when she noticed him. Axel was at the back of the room, working on a table. _I didn't know he was in my class._

Turns out he was in all of her classes, save for gym. Rosalita had a hard time keeping her thoughts away from the striking redhead. Kairi noticed he was in their classes as well. She kept sneaking glances at him all day. On their way outside after school (quick school day, wasn't it?), Axel and Roxas walked out together. Axel pulled out some keys and walked to a car. Roxas, however, was walking home. Kairi and Rosalita exchanged glances. Sora and Riku had yet to leave gym, so the girls went up to him. When he saw them coming, he rolled down the window. They leaned down and said, with eerie unity, "Hi, Axel." "Hey." He had on dark sunglasses, but he looked at them over the tops of the glasses. "Wow," Kairi said, "We never noticed you were in our classes." "Yeah, I've been there all year." Kairi's face flushed. "Axel, what year is this car?" He looked at Rosalita. "1999. Why?" "Looks new. You must take good care of it." He nodded, one eyebrow raised. Rosalita smiled innocently at him, and Kairi followed suit. "Look, much as I enjoyed this little chat, I gotta' go." Kairi said, a hint of sadness in her voice, "Oh... okay. See you tomorrow." He waved as they backed up. They waved back and watched the sleek car zip around the corner. "Oh my God, if I was a Popsicle, I'd be a puddle." Rosalita smiled at Kairi's joke. She was feeling the same thing.

The boys finally left gym and they walked home together. Sora and Kairi went to her house, for 'study time'. This was code for 'We'll be making out all night'. Riku sighed. "I'd go with you to your house, but Dad wants me home ASAP. Maybe tomorrow?" She nodded. As she walked down the side street to her house, Rosalita couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Riku had no idea she was falling for Axel, and Axel was with Roxas. Not to mention Kairi was also falling for the redhead. What would the boys think if they found out their faithful girls weren't so faithful after all? Rosalita told herself that she would try to stop herself, but deep down, she knew if Axel ever said he loved her, Riku would be in the back of her mind.

_________________________________________________________________

Rosalita was doing her homework when the phone rang. Not the house phone, her cell phone. "Hello?" A soft voice whispered, "Is this Rosalita?" "Yeah, can I help you?" "I know where you live. I'm going to come for you. Then, I'm gonna' get you!" "Sora, it's not funny anymore." The brunette boy cracked up and she could hear Kairi in the background. Rosalita rolled her eyes and hung up.

Three minutes later, it rang again. "Sora, if you're gonna' do it again, I'll just hang up." "This isn't Sora." "Oh, sorry. Who is this?" "This is Axel, from school. We talked about my car, remember?" "Yeah. How'd you get my cell number?" "I asked around." She nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Can I help you?" "Well... I was wondering..." He hesitated, unsure. "Well... I know you're going out with Riku... but I..." Rosalita waited, not daring to hope at what he was trying to ask. "You what?" He sighed heavily. "Rosalita, would... would you go out with me?" She was stunned. A thousand things ran through her mind. _This is what I've been hoping for, praying would happen. I can't break up with Riku, he'll get suspicious. But Axel..._ "Rosalita?" "Huh?" "I understand if you don't want to... I mean... you're with Riku... and, well, I understand if you say no." "How fast can you get here?" He was silent. "I can leave now." She gave him her address and he hung up. _Holy crap. What did I just do?_

_________________________________________________________________

Axel knocked on the door. Rosalita jumped down the stairs and threw open the door. He stood there, like he didn't know what to do. "Come in. Please." He stepped inside. She closed the door and led him to the couch. They sat down. "Axel, what's wrong?" His green eyes looked at her innocently. "I know about you and Roxas." His cheeks turned a soft pink as he realized what she had said. "Well... he wasn't... I didn't think it was right. He wasn't right for me." "What do you mean, not right for you?" He rubbed his forehead and said, "There's no way to explain it. We just aren't." She nodded slowly. "I see." He didn't look at her, just stared at his hands. Rosalita looked at the clock. 7:49 p.m. _My parents are gone for the whole week, my sister's off at college._ Then it dawned on her. She could still be with Riku, while seeing Axel. She would be with Riku at school and whenever he came over. Then, Axel would take his place. It was risky. If Riku caught her with Axel, no telling what would happen. If Kairi found out... Rosalita knew Kairi wouldn't hesitate to tell Riku, if it meant Axel was hers. Kairi was her friend, but she could be a ruthless bitch if she wanted.

As Rosalita's thoughts whirled in her head, she didn't notice Axel as he moved closer. It wasn't until his lips brushed hers did she snap back to the present. His emerald orbs burned into her violet ones. His hand slid to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. His lips pressed hers and his tongue pried her lips apart. She tilted her head so she could get closer to him. His tongue explored her mouth. Her tongue wrestled his for dominance of her mouth. She won and invaded his mouth. A low moan escaped his pale lips. Slowly, she undid the buttons on his shirt and it slipped off his shoulders. He pulled on the drawstring of her sweatshirt and drew her closer. Axel's body pressed her into the back of the couch, causing her to moan softly. He moved his lips to her neck and commenced to run his tongue up her neck.

Suddenly, he pulled away. She looked up at him, eyes hazy. Only then did she realize her cell phone was ringing. She picked it up and flipped it open. "Hello?" "Rose, you sound awful." "Riku! Is that you?" "Yeah, you left something at my house last night. I'm coming over to give it back." "Can't you give it to me at school?" "It can't wait. Dad wants it gone." "Fine." "I'll be over soon, okay?" "Yeah, bye." She hung up. Turning to Axel, she said, "Riku's coming. You better hide." "I should probably get home." Rosalita nodded reluctantly. He took her chin in his hand and said, "I'll be back tomorrow." She smiled slightly. Axel kissed her forehead and left.

_________________________________________________________________

When Riku reached her house, Rosalita was ready. She opened the door and smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't notice the pink that still stained her cheeks. He held out a bag and grinned. "Don't leave it at my house again, 'kay?" She looked inside and blushed again. It was a cheerleading uniform. The super-short skirt glowed blue under the lights. Rosalita looked up. Riku's aquamarine eyes gleamed mischievously as he winked. She hid her grin and said, "Thanks a whole freaking lot. How'd you know my size?" He didn't answer, just put a finger to his lips and winked again. Rosalita shook her head and stepped aside. "You comin' in, or just walked half a mile to give me this?" He shrugged and stepped inside. She closed the door and threw the bag into the closet. Turning to him, she was surprised to see him right behind her. "Rose, are you sure you're okay?" She nodded and pushed her brown hair behind her shoulder. His pale hand reached out and touched her hair, trailing down her face to her neck. Rosalita put her hand over his and closed her eyes. _Don't screw this up, Rose. If Riku finds out, you're dead meat._

His lips brushed hers gently. Rosalita slid her hand behind his head and pulled closer. She felt his arms snake around her waist. He gently pushed her back into the wall and ran his tongue behind her teeth. Riku had kissed her before, but not like this. His body was tense, and he was suddenly kissing her too hard. Rosalita jerked her head away and pushed on his chest, trying to get free. He glared down at her and gripped her arms tightly. "Ow, Riku. You're hurting me." He said nothing. "Riku, what are you doing?" He silenced her with another bruising kiss. He started to scare her, and Rosalita couldn't feel her fingers. His grip tightened even more and she screamed into his mouth. She bit his lips and drew blood. He pulled away. As he did, Rosalita saw his face. His eyes were no longer aquamarine, but pitch black. "You brought this on yourself, Rose. I know he was here; I know you kissed him; I know everything!" As she started to protest his all-too-accurate accusations, he raised his hand and slapped her. Her head snapped to the side and hit the closet door. Rosalita sank to the floor, dazed. Riku stood over her, angry as hell, his eyes still pitch black.

Rosalita looked up slowly. "How?" He didn't say anything; He didn't even hear her. She realized that he could very well kill her. She was alone, her family somewhere else. Riku knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Why, Rose? Why did you do it?" She shook her head slowly. "I... I don't know. It just... just happened..." He looked at the floor, his eyes blue-green again. "I'm sorry, Riku." He shook his head angrily. "No. I'm sorry, Rose. You have a right to know. To know the truth." "The... truth?" He looked at her, his eyes slightly misty as he took in her expression. Riku moved to sit beside her and leaned against the door. "I used to have these... spells. I would black out for a bit, and something takes over me, makes me do things that I would never do otherwise." "Is that what happened when your eyes changed color?" He nodded, silver hair falling over his eyes. "I haven't had one since you got here, five months ago, and I though they were gone for good. They only come when I'm... overwhelmed." Rosalita looked away. She knew what he'd been overwhelmed by. "I'm really sorry. What I did was wrong, and I don't deserve you. It's okay if you hate me, Riku." He jumped and turned to stare at her. "Hate you? I couldn't hate you, Rose. Never." She smiled a little at him and said, "Thanks."

_________________________________________________________________

He touched her cheek where he'd slapped her. She winced and he quickly pulled away. "Rose, if you promise to try not to do it again, I'll forgive you." She smiled again, crossed her heart and said, "I promise... and I forgive you, too." He grinned and pulled her to him. He ran his fingers through her brown silky hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Rose." "I love you, too."

He started to say something else, but Rosalita's cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes and checked the caller ID. It was Sora. "Hello, Sora." "Shoot, how'd you know it was me?" "Finally activated the caller ID." Kairi laughed and took the phone from Sora. "Nice one, Rose. Wish you could see his expression." "Same here. Look, Kai, I'm, uh, busy. See you tomorrow. Bye." Before Kairi could protest, she hung up. Riku grinned, having heard the conversation, and she sat beside him. Slowly, gently, Riku pulled her close and kissed her. Rosalita didn't put up a fight, but she wasn't entirely willing. She was tense, cautious, but she returned the kiss. Words couldn't describe the relief felt by both of them.

_________________________________________________________________

Kairi tapped her foot as Rosalita changed into her uniform. "Come on! We're going to miss class!" "Since when have you been eager to get to History, Kai?" She rolled her blue eyes and sighed impatiently. "Since I found out Axel is in our class, duh." Rosalita shook her head and pulled on her shoes. It had been almost a week, and Axel hadn't crossed her mind once. He'd looked at her longingly a few times, but she'd ignored him. She made a promise to Riku, and she planned to keep it.

The girls left the gym and hurried down the hall. As they turned the corner, a tall redhead walked right into them. Axel jumped back. "Sorry. Wasn't paying attention." "Neither were we. Don't apologize," Kairi crooned. Rosalita rolled her violet eyes and tried to step around him. The redhead grabbed her arm and jerked her back. "Rose, can I talk to you, in private?" "No," she snapped, "You can't. Now let go of me." He, reluctantly, released her and she nearly ran from him.

_________________________________________________________________

After school, Riku walked Rosalita home. "How was your day?" She sighed. "You wouldn't believe it. Axel tried to get me alone." "He did?" Riku stopped walking, stunned. "Yeah, but I told him to get lost and he did." He nodded, silver hair bobbing, and they resumed walking. He suddenly stopped and turned to face her. "Rose, if Axel tries to get close to you again, just run, okay?" Confused, she nodded. "I don't trust him," the silver-haired boy continued, "I put up with him, but..." "But... what?" "He plays with people's emotions. I don't want you to end up like Yuffie." Rosalita remembered Yuffie vaguely. She was a quiet, withdrawn gothic girl. Never doing anything to draw attention to herself, almost like she wasn't there. Just an empty shell.

Riku looked at the sky. Rosalita decided a change of subject was in order and said, "Yikes. Looks like a good storm's coming." He smiled a little and nodded. They started walking, unaware that they were being followed for a moment.

Rosalita was the first to notice the black car that crawled along the road behind them. Tapping Riku's shoulder, she pointed to it. "Can you see the make and year?" He squinted, his aquamarine eyes widened. "Honda. 1999." Rosalita gulped audibly. "That's Axel's car," she whispered. Riku hissed and walked faster, tugging her hand, urging her to follow. They nearly ran to her house. They stood on the porch and watched as the car slid past slowly, lingeringly, unwilling to leave. Riku glared after Axel until he had gone around the corner. "Rose," he said, not taking his eyes from the place where the car had disappeared, "Call Kairi and go to her house. Don't let Axel catch you alone." She didn't answer, frozen into silence. Suddenly worried, he turned to her and took her face between his hands. "Rose, you'll be safe as long as you don't let him catch you alone. Go to Kairi's house, okay?" Reluctantly, the brunette girl nodded, violet eyes filled with tears. Riku kissed her gently, slipping his arms around her waist. She returned the kiss with a sudden passion that startled him. After a long moment, they parted. Rosalita call Kairi, then the two started walking to the redheaded girl's house.

_________________________________________________________________

Riku turned to leave. "Wait!" He turned around just in time to be tackled by Rosalita. His arms snaked around his neck as she whispered, "Where are you going?" He put his lips to her ear and whispered back, "I'm going to the Police Station. They need to now about Axel. Just in case this turns ugly."

She nodded. "Come back safely," she whispered hoarsely. "No worry. I promised to protect you, and I intend to keep that promise." They smiled at each other and he kissed her cheek. They let go of each other and, with that, Riku left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it for chapter 1. Not M/R material, it comes in later chapters. I promise!

Please review. Be nice and positive. Constructive criticism, no degrading reviews, k?

Be nice.

Chapter 2 up soon.


	2. Blood Knives Fear

HOORAY!!! CHAPTER TWO TO THE RESCUE!!! Lol

If you read chapter 1, you know what's going on, but for those who skipped to chapter 2 without reading the first, what are you thinking!!!!???? 1 comes before 2! DUH!!! Kay, now that that's out there, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rosalita looked out the window for the hundredth time. "Rose, you're missing the best part!" Kairi was trying to distract her friend, but she was failing miserably. "Kai, when do your parents get home?" Kairi walked to Rosalita's side. "They're on vacation, remember? They went with your parents." All the color drained from the brunette's face as she remembered. If Axel figured out that they were alone, then he could find a way to get inside. If he got inside... She couldn't even finish the thought before a shiver ran down her spine, despite the sweatshirt she wore and the humid air outside. "Rose?" "I was just thinking. If someone knew we had no one here to protect us, then they would try to find a way in. If they got in..." Kairi's angelic blue eyes widened as she realized what the other girl was talking about.

Then the redhead shook it off and grinned. "C'mon. Hugh Jackman in _X-men_ is on." Rosalita rolled her violet eyes, but she followed her friend into the living room. They settled on the couch and watched all three _X-men_ movies.

* * *

The girls had almost fallen asleep when the doorbell rang. Kairi was awake before the first ring had finished. She disappeared into the hallway, and then skipped to the door. Rosalita strained to hear the conversation, but it was whispered. Suddenly, Kairi squealed happily and the brunette rolled her eyes. _Probably flirting with the delivery boy._ She had started to fall back asleep when the coppery scent of fresh blood saturated the air.

Rosalita was on her feet in an instant. Someone was coming down the hall slowly. Terrified, she sprinted up the stairs and quietly closed and locked the door to Kairi's room. Rushing to the phone, she punched in Riku's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Riku! There's someone in the house, and I think he killed Kairi!"

_"Hold on, Rose. Are you sure it's not just her and Sora playing a joke on you?"_

"No, it's not a joke. I can smell the blood from here."

There was a sharp knock on the door. She could barely hear the words, "Rosalita? Are you in there?" Though the words were muffled by the door, the brunette instantly recognized the tone of voice.

"Riku, its Axel! He broke in and--"

At that instant, the door crashed open, flung off its hinges. Rosalita screamed and the phone slid from her hand. The tall redhead moved slowly in, enjoying her horror. Very faintly, she could hear Riku calling her name from the phone. Axel glanced at it, and then turned his blazing green eyes on her. "Rose, you naughty vixen. You called Riku, didn't you?" She said nothing, just backed up every time he moved forward. The redhead picked up the phone and hung up. Then, gazing hungrily at Rosalita, he moved forward again.

She kept backing up until her legs hit the bedside table. She stumbled, and Axel got closer. She was trapped, the only exit blocked. Then she saw it. It was the door that led to the bathroom, which had another door that led into the hallway. All she had to do was get to that door and she could run. _How will I distract this sicko long enough to run?_ The back of knees hurt from being pressed against the sharp edge of the table. _The table!_ Moving fast, she picked it up and flung it at the menacing redhead. When he flinched away, she ran for the bathroom door.

She was almost there when his arm slid around her waist and jerked her to a halt. She yelped, then his hand clamped over her mouth. Her cries were muffled as he dragged her to Kairi's bed. Throwing her onto the large bed, he moved over her, pinning her to the bed. "Rose, love, don't fight. I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't calm down, I'll have no choice but to." She ignored his warning and tried to get away. Sighing, Axel pulled out a black cloth. It smelled sickeningly sweet as he tried to smother her with it. After a long moment, Rosalita finally grew still.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Rosalita tried to remember what had happened. Her mind was foggy, so she couldn't remember much. The room was dark, only a candle for light. There were no windows and only one door. The whole room smelled of mold and decay. She recognized the smell. It was the old shack, the one on the little island where she, Riku, and the others had come to play.

She tried to sit up, but the room spun and she fell back against the wall. Out of nowhere, a low chuckle sounded. Axel stepped closer and smiled at her. Rosalita tried to scream, but something was tied over her mouth. It was a black ribbon. The redhead moved so he was right beside her. Kneeling down, he took her face between his hands. "Rose," he whispered, "You belong with me. Don't you see?" Deciding to be funny, she shook her head as best she could. He grinned. "Very funny, love. We belong together. Remember our first kiss?" _All too well_, she thought, reliving the moment. Again, struck with a moment of cynical humor, she shook her head.

Axel's hard green eyes narrowed. "Rose, don't lie. It's bad to lie. I know you remember. I've thought about this moment ever since then." _What moment?_ He saw the question in her eyes and smiled. Slowly, gently, he untied the ribbon and it slid to the ground like a black snake. She took a deep breath, preparing to scream, when his lips crushed hers. Rosalita kept her lips pressed together, but she could feel Axel's tongue running over them. She shuddered in disgust as his hand wandered places it shouldn't. He smiled and ran his tongue over her lips again.

He picked up the ribbon and tied it across her mouth again. Pushing her back to the wall, his hand slid under her sweatshirt and started toying with the clasp of her bra. She shook her head as his tongue slid down her neck. He reached the base of her neck and moved his lips to her ear. "Do you like it, love? I certainly do," he breathed. She shivered again when he nipped her ear. He chuckled and kissed her jaw again and again. Rosalita jerked away, but his hand pushed her closer. In the distance, she could've sworn that someone pulled up to the dock in a motorboat, but it was probably just wishful thinking.

The insane redhead produced a knife and cut open her sweatshirt and bra, exposing her chest to the damp air. He tore off his own shirt and pressed against her, running his tongue down her neck, past her shoulders, and down her breasts. She wanted to scream, but all that came was a muffled whimper. In the distance, she heard shouting and yelling. Just more wishful thinking.

He cut her jeans away, and then pulled his own off. Axel stared hungrily at her naked form, emerald eyes raking her body. He hesitated for a second, and Rosalita hoped he was having second thoughts. No such luck. He forced her to lie flat on the floor and he positioned himself over her. Axel ran his tongue down her neck as he pressed down on her. Rosalita retreated inside herself; the only place Axel couldn't hurt her.

He smiled, and then slammed himself against her. She struggled to stay conscious as a wave of nausea swept over her. Then, darkness swallowed her up.

* * *

And so concludes Chapter 2. Be on the look out for Chapter 3. It will be here soon. Please review. Thanks!


End file.
